


October 2nd: Dirty Talk

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Series: Kinktober [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Smut, mentions of semi-public/public sex acts, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: This is my October 2nd entry to @ruckystarnes Kinktober writing challenge.





	October 2nd: Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I’m participating in Kinktober! I’m going to try to do every day. Because of this, I’m going to be doing drabbles (let me just say that it wasn’t until like last month that I learned that a “true drabble” is only 100 words). I thought it would be fun to do a word challenge on top of a kink challenge!
> 
> Obviously this challenge is all about the smut. SO PLEASE only 18+ readers!!! Specific warnings will be on each days post. Have fun! ;)

_ Bastard _ . 

You internally cursed for the thousandth time. You abhorred promo work. It wasn’t helped by the visceral tug-of-war you were enduring maintaining your poker face.

“Can’t wait to taste you,” he whispers. Neither the reporters nor the photographers had caught onto Steve’s game. “Every eye roll is another orgasm I’m gonna pull from ya.” 

_ Captain America is an asshole _ .

“I’d feel bad for the chauffeur out of here, but I’ll be too busy buried in that sweet cunt.”  
Your glare would reduce any other man to silence. Thankfully, Steve was no quitter.


End file.
